Hide-and-Seek (Takao X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: It all started with a game and now she can't even remember how she got all sprawled in the bed with Takao above her. Damn it, she should've just kissed him earlier if she knew that this would happen.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Takao Kazunari. **_

_**A/N: Requested by mikohoshina. I hope this turns out good. **_

[Name] didn't expect things to turn out this way. Wait, in the first place, how did she even end up hiding in some dark, cramped place controlling her breath? Oh, yeah. She's hiding from her boyfriend.

Everything happened in a blur, really. First, they were talking about something wholesome, the next thing she knew, Takao was suddenly challenging her and the idiot that she is, accepted his challenge and now she's fully regretting it.

What's the challenge you ask? Well, it's just Takao being needy and clingy all of a sudden and asks her for a kiss. Even though they're alone in his room and she's his boyfriend, she wouldn't allow it. What if someone caught them in the middle of kissing?

When she full out denied his request, he suddenly teased her that she's not a good kisser, which she didn't fall for because she's read a lot of stories to know where that will end, but there's nothing one thing that she always falls for.

[Name] has always liked challenges and being challenged by any other person pumps her up and the factor of competing always puts her in a great mood. So, in the end she still fell for Takao's scheme. Damn him for reading her like she's that transparent.

_"Hey, sweetie. If I can catch you, can I have some sort of reward?" Takao hugged [Name] from the back and she immediately drew back away from him._

_"Takao, stop that," she exclaimed and moved away. "And what's with the 'sweetie' endearment, huh? Your parents might get home and just imagine if they'll catch us doing obscene things!"_

_Takao laughed and pulled her again to him, "You're such a paranoid, sweetie. You know that I'm your boyfriend and am I not allowed to call you something I want that is similar to you? You're very sweet."_

_"Whatever," [Name] rolled her eyes. She really can't win an argument with Takao sometimes._

_"So, what do you say? Let's play?" Takao went back to his proposition again. The minute he saw the glint in her eyes, he knew it'll be easy talking her into this._

_"And what do you want as your reward?" [Name] crossed her arms and observed him suspiciously._

_Takao never broke his gaze and just smiled rather mischievously like he's keeping a secret. "You'll find out when I win."_

_"Not if I beat you in your own game."_

_"I'm sure I'll win sweetie." Takao almost closed the space between them, his face was just mere inches away from hers and she felt herself blush when he looked deep into her eyes._

_"Bring it on, Kazunari."_

[Name]'s regretting her decision to play this risky game with him. She only realized as she recalls into her mind that Takao is very familiar with his own house and he'll find her in no time, not unless if she could think of a plan to outsmart him.

She decided to go out of her hiding place, making her footsteps very light. [Name] carefully tiptoed her way, cringing if the floor creaks whenever she moves. She remembered a place in Takao's house that she once used when they played hide-and-seek for the first time and that didn't turned out so well, she can't even talk about it. She can't even consider them playing. Well basically, their 'game' always consists of: her hiding from him and he would eventually find her. [Name] just hopes that he won't find her this time.

The reason why she picked the same location again is because it doesn't have any doors in it. So, when she's about to open, it won't create a noise that would surely make Takao know where she's hiding. [Name] checked her watch, only five minutes left before their game will end and she's been in two places already. She won't lose this time.

Disregarding the pounding of her heart as she's about to open the light curtain of fabric that acts as the door of the room, she slowly opened it. It seems like her life had just flashed before her eyes when she saw Takao sitting on a used chair like he was expecting her. Oh, damn it.

Why was she so forgetful? When with Takao, don't ever use the same tactics whatsoever again. He will never fall for it. Ughhh.

"You knew this would happen! That's cheating!" [Name] stomped her feet on the ground petulantly. She just really hates losing.

"No, I didn't," Takao smiled at her as he strutted towards her. "I won fair and square. Now, I want my reward."

"What reward?!" [Name] barked at him and got out of the room.

"Hey!" Takao followed her out. "You agreed when I said that if I win, I get to have a reward!"

"No!" She knew that he planned to win the moment he asked her to play that stupid hide-and-seek. Well partly, it's her fault when she still said yes to his challenge but he deceived her into playing in vain and she really hates losing.

[Name] was about to head to the kitchen, when she was suddenly spun around and pushed on the wall. Takao caged her between his arms, leaving her no choice.

"What the hell, Takao. I can't even drink water?"

Takao pressed their foreheads and he looked directly in her eyes with a hint of mischievousness, "Now, sweetie. You promised that if I win, you would give me something."

She noticed that the atmosphere that surrounds them suddenly changed, plus the fact that Takao was pressing their hips together. She lowered her head when she realized that he wants more than a kiss. What could he possibly want more than a kiss? Oh, God. She should've just kissed him earlier. If she'll think of a plan now, she can still get out of this mess!

"Okay, fine." [Name] huffed. Maybe she can just give him a peck on the lips. She looked up at him and pressed her lips on his.

It only lasted for a few seconds. [Name] was blushing like mad when he grinned at her.

"Having fun with your reward yet?"

"Oh no, sweetie." Takao smiled and carried her, causing [Name] to squeal. "You see, the stakes went higher when we played the game. It won't be just a kiss."

"Where are you taking me? Takao, put me down!" Oh, no. It'll be like every other game that they played. And she can't even win one.

"We won't be caught here, sweetie." Takao opened the door to his room and she heard a click after he closed it. He locked it!

"Now, where were we?" Takao pressed their lips again still carrying [Name] like a bride. She resisted at first, closing her eyes, [Name] kept chanting in her mind that they will definitely get caught even though they locked it, but as soon as Takao played with her tongue (she didn't even know how it he managed to open her mouth), all coherent thought came flying out of the window and her mind was practically hazy. She couldn't think of anything, but Takao's lips on hers and his hands on her body.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was lying down on his bed and he was looming above her, her shirt riding on her midriff. Takao lowered down again, she expected him to kiss her again, but instead he attacked her neck sucking on the curve of her jaw, making her moan.

"H-Hey..." [Name] trailed off. She can't even say stop. Half of her wants to push Takao and smack him in the head, but the other half wants to run her hands to Takao's back.

"Shhh... Don't say a word, sweetie." He continued his ministrations on her body, his mouth suddenly going dangerously lower down her neck until he kissed one of her bra straps. He tugged the straps down with his teeth with [Name] shivering at the contact of his lips with her shoulders.

Takao looked at [Name] underneath him. He always likes to see her looking like this. He'll never say it out loud, especially when she's around but she's very cute whenever she doesn't know what to do. He proceeded to unclasp her bra, spending a lot of time until he finally took it off from her and watched her expression again when he threw it on the floor.

"Stop staring at it, idiot," [Name] blushed. Why does he have to stare at it like that? It's embarrassing!

"Awww, sweetie. Don't be shy. You look beautiful," he mumbled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. His lips trailed off downwards again, retracing its way until it found her breasts.

He placed a kiss between it and [Name] bit her tongue from creating a sound again. Oh God, he was biting her... her-

"[Name], don't hold it back," Takao muttered under his breath, his voice completely different from before and copied what he did to her other breast. At first, [Name] was still holding in those moans she was about to do, but there was a time when Takao bit her nipple very hard and it was really sensitive due to him licking it and biting that she was caught off guard and the sound that came out from her mouth felt like it echoed around the room. Probably, it can be even heard outside.

"Now, that's more like it," Takao murmured and went back to his actions, while [Name] furiously blushed but didn't hold back her voice anymore. She closed her eyes again. God forbid her, whenever she sees Takao doing those obscene things to her body, she just keeps getting hotter and hotter, like she wants him to continue touching her in those parts of her body that she didn't even know how sensitive it was until now.

Her moans went directly to Takao's active body part and it seemed like to encourage him more to do things he never expected to do to his girlfriend. He didn't even know how it led to this. But who was he to complain? He just keep recalling _those stuff_ he heard from his classmates that loved to read those kinds of magazines, but he's also new to all of these as much as [Name] is. Though, it feels like he doesn't need to remember _those stuff _from his classmates, his body seems to know what to do.

He gave her peak one last kiss before trailing kisses downwards until his lips met the rough fabric of her shorts. He gave her a look, asking permission to take it off, but she was still closing her eyes and let out a faint whimper.

Oh. She wants him to continue.

And so he did. Though earning a little gasp from her once he slid her out of her shorts, he wasn't interrupted. He snickered when he saw her white cotton panties, but didn't push further, afraid that he might ruin the mood. He parted her closed thighs and halted.

"Sweetie?" He willed her to open her eyes to look at him. [Name] did a double take when she gazed at Takao's eyes. The once silvery-blue pupils were long gone and replaced by stormy gray one that seemed to hypnotize her. His voice dropped two octaves too, making it lower than usual.

"Huh?" [Name]'s mind was very hazy and she couldn't think properly, she only knew that she needed Takao, and she doesn't even know what she needs or wants from him.

"If I take these off now, there will be no-"

"I know, I know." She said hastily. She really wants him so bad.

"So, it's okay?" Takao asked again. In annoyance, [Name] rolled her eyes and brought his face closer to hers and fused their lips together as a definite answer to all of his questions.

She felt him remove her last garment that she's wearing and surprised to see that he was half-naked, his worn out jersey shorts left, and he's still above her. She was bare naked in front of him to see and she felt tinge of embarrassment that made her cover her breasts and close her thighs.

"Don't," he pried her hands as he kissed her on the lips to distract her. Damn, his girlfriend was so beautiful. His lips never left hers as his hands went lower and lower. When he finally reached her lower region, he felt her stomach flinch. His freed hand helped her relax by running his hand on her side. He broke the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. It was very glassy and her eyes were following his every move, anticipating him.

He experimentally brushed his hands and she flinched again. He looked at him if she alright and she nodded at him, like she knew what was going inside of his head.

He just noticed that his pants were incredibly tighter than before. He ignored it, and focused on [Name]. He started to rub her clit slowly. She was already wet and he mentally sighed in relief. He didn't prepare at all. She mewl- yes, her seemingly adamant girlfriend was mewling and that gave him the courage to pick up his pace.

Soon she was moaning his name all over. His breathing became labored because he really wants to get out of his pants, but he can't stop what he's doing to [Name]. It's the first time he's seen her like this. His fingers accidentally touched her entrance and they were both surprised when her hips jerked upward. He took it as a sign and pushed one finger inside her. He didn't stop rubbing her clit to help ease the pain.

She winced in pain but willed herself to adjust. Takao peppered kisses on her face and occasionally whispered soothing words to her. He added another finger and groaned when his hands were being enveloped at her heat. Just thinking about that makes him even harder that when he stopped pumping his fingers inside her, they were both breathless like they've just ran a marathon.

Takao quickly discarded his pants together with his boxers and almost laughed at [Name]'s reaction when he saw him fully naked in front of her.

"Is that going to fit?" He really loves his girlfriend's reactions. Instead of those typical girls who are too scared to even look, she bravely looked at him with scrutinizing eyes and even contemplated if he's going to fit. Thank God for giving him someone like her.

"Don't worry." His voice was rough and he rubbed the tip on her wet entrance and grunted. Oh, he could get off with just this.

He looked at [Name] for permission and she nodded, her throat suddenly dry. This was it. He slowly pushed inside of her and stopped when the tip was fully inside. He groaned when and stopped himself from moving, letting [Name] adjust to him, watching her carefully.

Her breathing stilled for a moment then she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Keep going," she whispered against his ear and kissed him on the cheek. He followed her and slid all his length in when she cried out loud feeling that she might have broke something inside her.

"W-What happened?" Takao asked, worried about her sudden reaction and tensed when he felt her clench around him. "Are you okay?"

[Name] nodded and urged him to continue, "I'll be fine. Just go slowly first, okay?"

Takao gently rocked backward and went inside her again, letting her fully adjust to his length. He kept doing this for awhile, really concentrating on [Name]'s welfare that he almost ignored her moan.

"Do that again," she gasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair and he increased pace. He must have hit something inside her that caused her to moan like that. Not too long, she moaned again, his name this time, and cried, "There!"

Takao felt a surging energy just by hearing [Name] moan his name like that, her eyes rolled at the back of her head and her hands clutching his now messy hair.

He tried to keep hitting that part in her and when he sometimes misses, she'll let out a whimper as if asking him to hit it properly.

They kept going at it, [Name] now pushing her hips to meet his and she arched her back, her chest pushing against when she felt her orgasm rushing throughout her body.

Her body was still sensitive that when Takao sped up his movements she contracted and when Takao was at his edge he remembered something important.

His eyes grew wide when the sudden realization hit him. Oh shit. He wasn't wearing any condom! He pumped inside her and with [Name] still clamped around him, it doesn't take too long till he reached his climax too and he quickly pulled out of her, spilling his come on her stomach.

The warm, white liquid sticking on [Name]'s skin made her apprehend something important. "You idiot, you didn't use condom?!"

She attempted to push him off but he rolled over before she can catch him and he pulled something from his bedside drawer- a tissue and wiped the come on her stomach. After he threw it away, he pulled her in a hug, spooning her and taking a whiff of her vanilla-scented shampoo.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll bring lube and condom next time." he gently kissed her nape and closed his eyes. This requires more work than basketball, huh?

"What do you mean by next time?!" [Name] demanded and hid her secret smiling face away from his eyes.

Takao let out a chuckle before kissing [Name] on her shoulders before drifting to sleep.

"Oh, trust me, sweetie. This won't be the last."

_**Reviews, favorites, and follow are highly appreciated.**_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
